Mother Brain
'''Mother Brain' (マザーブレイン, Mazā Burein), is a recurring antagonist and boss in the [[Metroid (series)|''Metroid series]]. She is a cold artificial intelligence who was made by the Chozo, but turned against them when the Space Pirates and Ridley invaded Zebes. Mother Brain saw potential in the pirates and decided that with them helping, she could bring true order to the universe by "reseting everything back to zero". Mother Brain was seen as a main antagonist in ''Metroid, Super Metroid and Metroid: Zero Mission. Physical Appearance Mother Brain generally appears as an enormous brain with a single, lidded eye, protruding metal spikes and power cables, which is surrounded by a glass tank, various automated defense systems including Zebetites, and a pool of lava or acid. In Super Metroid, she also had a mouth with sharp teeth. During a cut scene in Metroid Zero Mission she can be seen growing an eye which may mean that she has to grow her own organs. This is supported by several statements in the manga. ''Metroid'' Manga In the Metroid Zero Mission Manga Mother Brain begins as an ally of the Chozo. The Chozo use her to keep track of data and reports. When Samus disarms a number of Iona Faria that had been "corrupted" but doesn't kill them, Mother Brain orders sentry bots to kill them instead, causing Samus to become enraged with her. The manga shows Mother Brain's frustration with the Chozo and with the many raids of the Space Pirates. She also mentions the Metroids as being her and the Chozo's children. Later on, she takes it upon herself to "dispose" of many of the Chozo, calculating that by taking command of the Space Pirates, she could bring true order to the galaxy. She designated herself, a Chozo named Grey Voice, Ridley, and Samus Aran as Space Pirate commanders, though Samus refuses to cooperate. Mother Brain also stated that she was the one who created Samus's Power Suit. After it is revealed that Grey Voice has in fact been only pretending with the other Chozo into becoming a commander so that he can get closer to her, he attacks Mother Brain, claiming that even though he will allow the pirates to have the planet, he will not allow a "defective" product to continue. After it is revealed that the zebetite shield is too strong and that is attacks cannot get through, Mother Brain is rescued by Ridley, who comes and battles with Grey Voice. Later on, it appears that Mother Brain is in fact using the Pirates to further her own goals, and that she is using them to fight the Galactic Federation so that both become weakened. She plans on using an "evolved" form of the Metroid, an intelligent one, so that she may become the ruler of the universe. She seems to refer to all beings, from the Pirates to Ridley to the Federation, as simple beasts. ''Metroid'' .]] ''"Mother Brain lies in the central base of the fortress planet Zebes, the home of the space pirates. Its aim is to cultivate Metroid to multiply and conquer space. Zeebetite is its energy source. You have to discover Mother Brain's weak point before you can launch a missile attack. When hit, it makes a shrieking noise." In Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss in the last room of Tourian. She appears as a large brain within a glass stasis tank, protected by Zebetites and Rinkas. She has two eyes and what appear to be tusks. The brain itself does not attack in any way after the tank is broken, unlike in the remake Metroid: Zero Mission. The Mother Brain also constantly regenerates life, much like the Zebetites, and the only way to tell how much damage it has taken is by how quickly it pulsates. If left alone, the pulsating will slow, and Mother Brain will heal itself. After Mother Brain's life is gone a self-destruct sequence begins, and Samus is forced to evacuate Zebes immediately. The manual for Metroid states that Mother Brain is the leader of the Space Pirates, which would mean Ridley is under her command, but not necessarily under total control. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' In Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus's main objectives are to destroy all Metroid organisms on Zebes and defeat the biological super-computer, Mother Brain. The re-rendered version of Mother Brain shares a slight resemblance to Super Metroid's take. She is located in the lowest area of Tourian and is protected by the classic Zebetites and Rinka. There have been some changes not only on Mother Brain's re-design but on her attacks as well. When her stasis tank is damaged and broken by Samus, Mother Brain gathers energy into her brain and will attack with a bolt of energy fired from her eye; this eye beam could be considered as a precursor/basis to the Hyper Beam the Mother Brain would have in her resurrected Super Metroid form. Strangely, when Samus drops into the lava in the room Mother Brain closes her eye and resumes attack as soon as Samus gets back up. Surprisingly, Mother Brain does not appear as the final boss of the game. After Mother Brain is defeated, Samus takes flight and is ambushed by Space Pirates. There is a turn of events and Samus ends up having to board the Space Pirate Mother Ship in her Zero Suit with a mere stun gun. Unlike Super Metroid, Mother Brain does not use a mechanical mobile body and is stationary. A revisit to Tourian after acquiring a fully powered suit reveals a hidden chamber underneath the boss's chamber, which was also present in Super Metroid. This may indicate that her body was planned but not fully implemented. The pools of lava have also been replaced by a green-colored acid, the only substance capable of harming Samus while she is wearing the Gravity Suit. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' complex.]] In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, it is revealed that the Galactic Federation invented organic super computers known as Aurora Units. The Mother Brain was built by the Chozo, though the manga indicates that the Federation had some part in this as well, as she was built to link the Federation and Chozo information databases, similar to the function of the Auroras. Also, the Metroid Prime 3: Corruption trailer for Aurora Units shows a "future Aurora complex" which bears a strong resemblance to the Mother Brain's room in Super Metroid. This along with the Federation's seemingly corrupt actions at the end of Metroid Fusion might indicate a deeper and darker meaning with the Aurora Units. ''Super Metroid'' against Samus.]] In Super Metroid, Mother Brain is the final boss, living in the last room of Tourian. The battle against her remains the same initially. Once Samus defeats her, the actual brain itself falls to the ground and turns pale. After a short wait she starts to rise up and is seen connected to a mechanical body, possibly built by the Space Pirates after her last encounter with Samus. Mother Brain uses the Hyper Beam against Samus, and when she is about to finish her off, the Infant Metroid that she found on SR388 latches itself onto Mother Brain, absorbs her energy, and gives it to Samus, allowing her to use the Hyper Beam against Mother Brain. Mother Brain then kills the infant Metroid, leaving only Samus to battle. Once Samus defeats Mother Brain, a countdown starts, causing Samus to evacuate Zebes once again before it explodes with her on it. Leadership Debate Mother Brain's role in the Metroid series is vague. There is a debate as to whether she or Ridley is the leader of the Space Pirates (this question being more confused with the inclusion of High Command from the "Metroid Prime" games). According to Super Metroid's manual, Metroid: Zero Mission's manual, and the official manga, Ridley is the general of the Space Pirates while Mother Brain is the biological computer which controls Zebes' defenses. However, Metroid's manual, Metroid Fusion's manual, Metroid: Zero Mission 's game box, the ''Super Metroid'' Nintendo Power comic, and Super Metroid's in-game introduction refer to Mother Brain as the leader of the Space Pirates, with Metroid's manual saying that Ridley is controlled by Mother Brain. The manga later retcons this to rectify any confusion by stating that Mother Brain took over as one of the pirates' leaders, while keeping Ridley in his former position. The Space Pirate Data in Metroid Prime refers to a High Command that commands the Space Pirates, which included ordering Ridley to be reconstructed. Whether or not Ridley is part of High Command is unclear. He may be the Pirate general, answering to High Command and/or Mother Brain. Brawl Sticker *'Mother Brain' Metroid: Zero Mission - Flinch Resistance +147 (All) Other appearances *In the TV show Captain N: The Game Master, Mother Brain is portrayed as a female supervillain with a human-like face. Mother Brain's voice in the Captain N cartoon was provided by the late Levi Stubbs of the The Four Tops, who also played the voice of Audrey II in the 1986 version of Little Shop of Horrors. Like Audrey II, Mother Brain in Captain N had a feisty and flamboyant personality. She was very power-hungry but also incompetent and easily frustrated by her slow-witted assistants, King Hippo and the Eggplant Wizard. *This depiction of Mother Brain also appeared in the Nintendo Comics System and Captain N comic book series, as well as an obscure German comic with larger, more grotesque lips. *Mother Brain has appeared in WarioWare, Inc. series. The first game of the series, WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$, has a microgame that re-enacts the fight between Samus and Mother Brain from Metroid. Trivia Issue #2 cover.]] *In a PC World article, Mother Brain was voted as #6 of the top 47 "most diabolical videogame villains of all time." *If Metroid series was inspired by the Alien movies, as speculated, Mother Brain may have had her name derived from the main computer of the Nostromo, "Mother". The self-destruct sequence is finalized by this main computer against Ellen Ripley's wishes just before the ship's destruction, and is seen as a sort of antagonist throughout the movie. *In the BBC's Doctor Who, an episode called "Planet of the Ood" reveals that the extraterrestrial race called the Ood are bound together telepathically by "The Ood Brain", a large, exposed brain that looks very similar to Mother Brain. *Strangely enough, despite being a significant character to the franchise, Mother Brain does not have a trophy in Super Smash Bros. series. She is represented as a sticker based on Metroid: Zero Mission concept art, however. *Interesingly, in Super Metroid, when attacked by the Infant Metroid, Mother Brain crouches in a pose similar to the chozo statues. This may hint that the Space Pirates may have used Chozo technology to build Mother Brain's mechanic body, or it may simply refer to the fact that Mother Brain is Chozo technology. *A 3D version of what appears to be Super Metroid's Mother Brain body was featured in the new Metroid: Other M trailer. She also appears firing a large beam of energy at the baby Metroid above Samus. * The office of Hiroshi Yamauchi, Nintendo's former president, was once referred to as "the chamber of the Mother Brain". Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Space Pirates Category:Zebes Category:Tourian Category:Stickers